Night, Dark Beauty
by Lady Crystal-4
Summary: Yoru and him usually moved from one place to other, and theirs stays were always short. They always followed the same pattern. Yoru danced and gained a lot of money from it, and they used it to pay their stay and some of the food, while You was better making deals and stealing from rich people. It was really a mystery how they managed to work, but they did, and that was enough.


Hello~ I've wanted to do this for a bit more than a month already I think haha. This dethroned my Haru x Hajime Vampire AU in words, it's just a biiit more longer haha. Well, as I said in the tags, You's song, Kimi wa Karei naru Laila, and I took the lyrics that I used from the wiki~ wiki/Kimi_wa_Karei_naru_  
Laila apparently means "Night" "Dark-Haired" or "Dark Beauty" So I decided to go with that haha.  
Well, I hope that you enjoy it!~

* * *

_**Night, Dark Beauty**_

_**Shrouded in sands, we wish to embrace each other; the One Thousand and One Nights**_

You looked at Yoru, who was dancing with the others. The elegance and grace that he had was truly incomparable. You couldn't help but stare at every single detail of him, at the shape of that body that he knew so well, at the way it moved at the rhythm of the music that was playing, at all of him.

He went back to his job once Yoru passed the spotlight to other dancer. He just had to notice someone that would be up to pay a bit more, flirt with the dancer that he wanted, and they would gain more money for the private dances. It was easy enough, and honestly, he owed it to them. The dancers had been really kind to them.

Yoru and him usually moved from one place to other, and theirs stays were always short. They always followed the same pattern. Yoru danced and gained a lot of money from it, and they used it to pay their stay and some of the food. Even when Yoru preferred dancing he wasn't weak, (Even though he said otherwise. But those to look down on him would pay a really high price if they put him on a bad mood.) while You was better making deals and stealing from rich people. It was really a mystery how they managed to work, but they did, and that was enough.

Once the show ended he went to one of the tents, where the dancers rested and changed, and also where they arranged some other… business. Soon, he found the one that he wanted.

"How much to get a private dance, cutie?"

"Ah, sorry, but I don't do those things. You should ask for someone else."

"What a shame. I would have loved to have a pretty body like yours riding m-"

The entire tent groaned at that.

"Ugh, You! Why are you like this? Leave him alone!"

"We are trying to have a break here."

"Yes! Yoru is tired!"

"Okay, okay! Geez, what mood killers are all of you. Did Yoru win more today? He is the prettiest here, after all. It wouldn't surprise me."

"Ha ha, of course not, You, they are prettier." He left some of the accessories there, and then he looked at the others. "I'll be out for a while, then."

"There you go, witches." He said, as he threw them a bag with food. "I just bought that. It should be enough for all of you, unless you want to get fatter-"

"Come and say that to our faces, You!"

He laughed and went out with Yoru. Really, all of them were funny and nice to be around. Yoru and him made a quick stop in the little house that they were occupying now, one that the leader of the dancers gave to them herself. A young and lovely woman. Their rent was discounted from their job, and the place was sufficient for them to sleep and cook in.

"You really have to be nicer to them, You." He said, with a little reprimanding tone, while tasting their meal.

"Ugh… I'll try?"

"That's all I ask for. Set the table, this is going to be done soon."

"Roger~"

The house wasn't that big, but it was enough and warm. You arranged the plates in their little table, and grabbed one of the flowers that was decorating it to put it on Yoru's hair, hugging him from behind.

"Let's go to the market later, Yoru. I want to show you some things I had in mind."

"Oh, okay. I need some things, too."

They ate in silence and then got ready to go. Once they got their supplies, they looked around the market for a bit, You searching for some stands specifically.

"I saw you with a pretty rich woman this morning. How did it go?"

"She had a lot of money, yeah. I didn't even have to get serious for it, I had it all sold before getting to see you. Ah, look at this one." You pointed at one stand that had stones on display. "I like the color. It would be nice for a bracelet."

"Ah, for what you got asked to do in the other town?"

"Yeah. I'm still working on designs, but since we still didn't get any letter from those two to meet, I thought about practicing a bit."

"I understand. Well, what did you had on mind? Ah, one of my chains got broken earlier when I was putting it on, could you fix it later?"

"Sure. Let's look around a bit, let me know if something catches your eye."

You sometimes got asked specials request by luxurious customers, those who didn't mind how he got the materials, since his skill was something that they would be up to pay. However, You still thought that what he made for Yoru was always the prettiest. Probably it had to do with the feeling that he put on them. It wouldn't be surprising.

The bracelets, his belly button piercing, the chains surrounding his hips, his hair accessories, You had made all of it for Yoru, and while it certainly helped Yoru with his hypnotizing aura when he was dancing, he loved seeing it when he was just peeking around, being so sexy and breathtaking without even trying to.

He focused on his shops, and once he got the things he needed to work they went around the market. The dancers had taken the rest of the day free, so Yoru didn't need to get back to work and they could spend their time together. They went around to get a few books that Yoru wanted, some more things for their house, and bought some snacks so they could have a picnic somewhere quietly around the city.

"Ah, You! Look, the sun is going to set soon!"

_**Those naive eyes of yours are jewels of the profound desert**_

_**The silk-like fair skin...**_

He couldn't help but chuckle at his emotion. He had never changed. Yoru and him had been a constant in their lives, always had been. They had been together since young. While You had learned to steal and craft jewels, Yoru had always been better with dancing. His blue eyes were one of the things that got people's attention easily. His feminine figure was other, but his skills truly eclipsed everything else.

Growing up, Yoru had preferred a more androgynous style, and one of the things that You loved the most was the way he had let his hair grow just a bit more than neck height, good enough to braid it, and he honestly thought that he was the prettiest and more attractive person that he had ever met.

**"****I'm not that good, You. You are better at dancing than me."**

**"****Well, maybe now. But you really have it all for it, Yoru. You need to stop being so shy sometimes."**

**"****It's not that easy! Being seductive is really not my strong point. I think You is more suited for the job."**

**"****Yeah? Well, I think that you are the most suited for it. I'm sure that when you grow up you'll be truly a great dancer. I'll have to chase away people to leave you alone."**

**"****Ha ha. Please do so, You. And I'll help you sneak away from guards."**

**"****I'll take care of your back and you of mine, okay?"**

**"****It's a deal, You!"**

Sadly, a lot of people thought the same, never failing to try and flirt with him. Before some gross old man got near him, he put his hand on Yoru's hip to call his attention, that was focused on the sky.

"You?"

"We should look for a high place for our picnic. The sunset will look better from there."

"Ah, you're right! I know a good spot!" He let himself get dragged around by Yoru, smiling at him.

They watched the sunset together, eating some snacks and laughing with each other. It was getting chillier already, but he didn't mind as long as he could have him in his embrace. The night also looked beautiful from the place there were at.

_**The heat that touches the tip of my tongue**_

_**and the spiciness are just like aphrodisiacs...**_

He wished to be able to spend all of his days with Yoru like that.

-o—

Well, the situation was bad. They had tended him a trap. He didn't have anywhere to escape. How could he forget that it was a dead alley? He had been there with Yoru after all. They had…

"Oi, you. Don't get distracted!"

"Don't push me!"

"Shut up, you thief!"

Four against one had been unfair. He _could_ win against those guys, but the small space that he had to move didn't go on his favor, making those guards an actual danger, and soon they captured him.

If they got him on a cell he would be able to escape, but it would be a pain. He needed a distraction.

Near there, Yoru was having lunch with one of his coworkers, one of the girls that didn't do privates dance like him, and they decided to eat in a secluded place where they wouldn't be bothered, since they still had their dancing clothes and accessories on.

"Yoru. Isn't that your lover boy cornered by guards?"

"Hm? Oh... It is. Ugh… Can you come looking for me?"

"Sure."

"Here we go."

Yoru messed up a bit his clothes before going there and make his drunk act. That one where he grabbed someone by his clothes and opened them. You felt rage at the sight. They had all forgotten about him in just seconds.

"Sorry~ I wasn't looking... Oh, my, what a bunch of handsome men are here~"

"A man?"

"He's really pretty-"

"You think I'm pretty? Thank you~ Ah, you see. I'm in need of a _big strong man_... Someone..." Yoru then put his hands on the chest of the man that he had grabbed first. Slowly, his fingers were going all over his chest. "To take _good care_ of me..."

"God…"

"He has really white skin..."

"Is he a dancer?"

You had to get away from there. He had, before one of those assholes went all over Yoru. He knew, but still...

"I can give you very good services... Will you take care of me? I'm aching..._Down there._ I need... Someone strong to _handle me_."

Yoru had gotten on his knees, while looking at the men. All of the attention was on him. You clenched his jaw and waited for the moment to slip out of there. The sooner he left the place the sooner Yoru would leave too.

"B-Boss. We... We need to-"

He didn't let that guy finishing, the one that still was grabbing You. He got back up, putting on a bothered face "What? Are you occupied right now? You can't play with me...? Ah... I should look for someone stronger than you, then."

He turned, giving those men his back. You could see exactly was he was doing, moving his hips in that seductive manner that he had.

"Wait there. I'll show you that I'm plenty strong."

When he was about to get away from them, the boss of the group grabbed him by his hips and pushed him against one of the walls of the alley, putting all of his weight on Yoru's back, not letting him move.

"Oh... Wow... You're definitely not just talk... Should I show you how strong I am, too? Though I have other fortes than yours... I'm great moving my body, you know?"

That was You's opening to disappear. He really didn't want to leave him alone with _that people _but he needed to. It was the best. As soon as he was out of their eyes (Not that they had even noticed him going, but still) He looked for Yoru's savior of the day. There she was, smoking. He clicked his tongue and went to her.

"Hey, you. Hurry it up."

"Yes~ Don't get so mad, You. He did it for you."

"Get him out of there. Now."

She nodded and went to him. The dancers in the city were not to be taken lightly, and she wouldn't have a trouble getting out of there unscratched, still, he hid and made sure that Yoru would be out of there before some asshole tried his luck.

"Um, sorry to bother you, but have you seen- Ah, there you are! Come over here, now! We have work to do!"

"Ah... I'm sorry. I need to go. It was really fun playing with you~"

With that same grace that he had before, Yoru got away from the man, and continued with his act for a while. All the man there couldn't take their eyes off of where Yoru had disappeared.

You wanted to throw up or punch something. Once he made sure that they were out of their sights, he went back to the house to change and calm down. It really wouldn't be good to be around when he was so unfocused. He preferred to lose the money of the day.

-o-

"Sorry, I'll take Yoru from your hands tonight." He said, as he placed a bag of money in front of the woman in charge.

"...Yoru makes the double from that on nights. And I'm sure that he won't be coming tomorrow morning either."

"I'll cover him tomorrow, then."

"Hm~ You must be really desperate for you to accept the work and not steal from someone. Did Yoru's encounter with those guards really pissed you off that much? I think that he said that one of them left a mark on him... _Quite strong to do that, right?_ I wonder if I should tell them about Yoru if they track him down here and ask~"

"_Don't you dare."_

"Ha ha, of course no! Go on, go get him. He is surely waiting for you~ Keep your money, but come to work at the morning. You know the starting hour."

"Yes."

"Don't stay up until late! ~"

He ignored her and her giggles. He had his eyes focused on the place of the tent that he was always at. He opened the curtain and found him, fixing some accessories on his hair.

"Hm? Ah, You, there you are! Really, getting on a dead end alley like that. What were you thinking?" He laughed, continuing fixing his hair, looking at him by the mirror that hanged in there. "Anyway, I got the bag of money of one of them, they owed me my lunch, so once I'm finished we can-"

He moved until being in front of him, turning him around to see his face. "You-" He silenced him with a kiss. "W-Wait, You! I have to-"

"We're going home"

He was glad that their house wasn't that far from the tent. He wouldn't have been able to contain himself otherwise.

As soon as they were on the comfort of their place, You kissed him again, making him breathless with every single one of his kisses. The thought alone of what those guys had done flared him up, pushing Yoru towards one of the walls like that one had done. He left marks in his neck, his stomach, kisses in his hands, his ears. He wanted to erase every single touch of that man on him.

"Where else did he touch you?"

"You-"

"Where else, Yoru? Your hips? He grabbed you by there, right?" He teared open his clothes, leaving his skin exposed. "I need to leave a mark here too, then."

"Wait, You!"

"Don't move." He touched that mark. A bright red fingerprint on his pale body. It raged him. "They touched you with those filthy hands of theirs. They touched you as if you were a _prize_ in a stand, as if you were _an object_, as if you were something to _please them_. I can't stand it. When they look at you like that, it makes me so mad... Let me do this... _Please._"

Yoru nodded and that all he needed to get on his knees and leave a trial of kissed there, feeling how he tensed up and his breathing got erratic when he sucked on his skin.

_**Would you end up pursuing further the more we touch one another...?**_

Soon, he put his hands on You's shoulder, tugging his clothes, wanting to feel him more directly, and his hair, wanting him closer.

_**Whispering "I want you so, so badly"**_

"You want me? I want you too. Look how hard you got me. You are too sexy, Yoru."

You loved it. The way Yoru moved, the way he blushed, the way he breathed, not being able to contain himself for longer. It was all so erotic.

He lifted him and took him to bed, dropping him on it while looking for a certain bottle. Once he found it, he lifted his legs, taking a second to admire all of him. Yoru couldn't really bear it anymore, grabbing him by his ponytail to bring him closer and kiss him, undoing the ponytail and passing his fingers through his hair.

_**Those reddening cheeks and teary eyes are...**_

_**Awakening the beast within me...**_

"Ah. Ugh, You! Not so rough!"

Even when he said that, he loved it. The way he reacted was enough proof of it. They were going to have a long night.

-o—

_**The sweetness that seeps out from the entangled arms...**_

You woke up when the sun started entering by the window. He stirred up, smiling when he heard Yoru groan a bit and get closer to his chest to hide his face from the sun.

_**and the light shining in gold, are they simply mirages...?**_

He looked around the room, all of their clothes and accessories laid on the floor. His hair tie was all tangled up. Their bracelets and necklace were broken, as well as their hair accessories. Well, it had been worth it. He would replace it all soon.

He laughed softly and moved Yoru a bit to made him more comfortable.

"Ugh..."

"Wake up, sleeping beauty."

"Shut up. Everything hurts. I hate you."

He couldn't help the chuckle that got out of him. Yoru turned around, hiding his face in the pillows.

"It's gonna be starting time soon." He mumbled.

"Yes…?"

"I won't get up to make breakfast. I'm gonna sleep again."

"…So?"

"So, get your ass out there and get to work."

"Ugh."

"_You."_

"Yes, of course, sweetie." He got up at that tone. A Yoru mad in the morning was terrifying. He dressed and made something light to eat, and then got back to the bedroom to leave it in the bedside table. "Have a great day. Come to see me."

"Once I get up. Which won't be until noon."

He laughed again. Well, if they wanted to eat they needed money, and he needed to cover Yoru's spot. He had been the one to provoke it, after all.

It wasn't as if he didn't like the job, but really, he wasn't that suited for it. He preferred singing much more. There were instances in which he would sing for the dancer's performances, but it wasn't that usual.

-o-

"_Laila Laila... let's melt together..._

_Laila Laila... to the paradise..._

_Laila Laila... blending together..._

_Laila Laila... let's play the magnificent melody…"_

He finished singing, as the others ended their dance.

He indulged some of the young women who were stunned at him and took advantage to sell them some of his simplest jewelry, before going to the tent. When he got there, one of the guys was undoing the little braids that Yoru had when he danced. You smiled at the sight. They had been really kind to them. He felt a slight ache at the thought of what he had to say.

"Hello. Yoru… We need to tell them."

"Yeah… I know." He thanked the other guy, and stood up from his chair. "Everyone, could we get your attention a second? We need to tell you something."

They waited until they were all looking at them to talk.

"We are going to leave this night."

"Eh?!"

"You guys are going?"

"Even though you have been a whole month here...?"

"Yeah. We received a letter that we were expecting to move to another city."

"Well, we all knew that it would happen eventually, but, we'll miss you, Yoru!"

"Ha ha, thank you. I'll miss all of you too. I'll send letters."

"What about me? Won't you miss me, cuties?"

The stares of the dancers were really heavy. Yoru couldn't help but chuckle. He was glad that they were friends, cause those people, with those sensual bodies and pretty voices, were terrifying as hell. He preferred to get lost in the desert than angering them.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry! God, and I went through the bother of getting all of you some nice things before we go!"

You said that as he got over his bag and showed them pieces of jewelry. He had practiced enough, and he didn't want to sell those. At least that was his excuse. "Take whatever you want. Is all for you."

"Woah! I knew that you were good with these but... These are all such great imitations, You!"

"Yeah. The gemstones on it look so real!"

"Well, maybe the fact that they are not imitations had something to do."

"Wh-What?!"

"Are these- Real gems?!"

"But- You... This..."

"We can't possibly accept any of these. "

"Yes, you can. Indulge me, at least. Since you are all witches, it would be good for your magic to use this jewels."

"'_I'll miss seeing you and I want you to remember us when you dance'_" Is more what he wanted to say." Yoru said while chuckling.

"Yoru!"

"Aw, You!"

All of the female dancers that used to bicker with him hugged him, while he blushed at the contact. Yoru looked at them fondly, while the male dancers hugged him too.

"It's the minimum that we could do. You have been nothing but kind to us. Thank you."

"It has been a great time indeed."

"Where are you going?"

"Will you stay much time there?"

"Will you come back?"

The questions came one after the other. "Okay, calm down. The next place we'll be at will be the White Oasis. We have some business to do there, so we don't know how much time we will stay."

"The White Oasis… That takes a bit of time to reach by feet, right?"

"Yeah. But there's someone who we are going to meet halfway. About coming back… I really don't know, sorry…" Yoru lowered his head, frowning a bit.

"Oh no, you are not getting depressed on me now. At which hour do you leave?"

"Before sunrise."

"Great! You go prepare your things and come back here. We'll have a nice party."

They agreed to it, and You told Yoru to get ahead. There was a last piece of jewelry that he didn't remember putting on the bag with the others, but maybe it had gotten mixed, since he didn't have it on him. _And he needed it back._

He looked around the tent, founding it with one of the dancers. He kind of remind him of Yoru, always so nice and shy with his skills. He approached him, and gave him a sheepish smile.

"Sorry. This one is special, I can't give it away. It wasn't supposed to get in the bag. I'm sure that we can find another thing that you could like. If not, I'll send you one. But I really need that one back."

"It's okay, I get it. It's for that dark haired beauty that you have, right?"

He couldn't help but chuckle. They all said that Yoru was a dark-haired beauty, a lovely and kind man, a _Laila, _and he really couldn't deny it, even when Yoru got mad at him for that.

"Yeah. It's for him."

"You make a great couple."

"Thank you."

With that done, he went back to the house and help packing. Once again, they had gathered a lot of things, and were leaving with just some of their clothes and the money that they had made. Maybe… Maybe soon they could get established in a place. If everything went good…

He stopped his train of thoughts. They had a party to prepare for, and he wouldn't get depressed over the future, nor let Yoru do it. They would enjoy their last night.

Even when they all ended crying on some point, they felt at ease.

-o—

They had been walking for some time already. The sun would soon rise. They were both in a comfortable silence that they didn't want to break. It was always painful to leave a city, and even more when they had stayed so long on it. They stopped once they reached the meeting point with the others, and since they weren't there yet, You used that moment of calmness.

"Yoru. Can you turn over a second? I have a gift for you."

"You?"

It was a necklace. He had worked on it for a time, he wanted it to be perfect. He smiled, seeing Yoru's blushed face while he admired it.

"A moon and a sun…?"

"Yeah."

He left a kiss on the nape on his neck, staying there for a seconds. "I'm sorry."

"Hm?"

"That we have to live like this."

_That I'm dragging you._

"We never get installed a long time in a place. We always have to leave... I-"

_That we always leave behind people important for us._

"Yoru, you deserve an enormous house and nice things and-"

_And that you are too good for me. I don't deserve you._

Yoru stayed quiet, but he soon laughed, facing You. Even when he was blushing and he had some tears in the corners of his eyes, he didn't seem sad.

"You. This life is okay with me. We are together. That's all that matters to me. I don't want a life filled with nice things if I can't have you on it. You know what I think that nice things are?" He negated with his head, and Yoru grabbed his chin, looking fondly at him, his blue eyes focused just on him. "The nice things for me, are kissing you. Eating with you. Laughing with you. Being at your side when I wake up and go to sleep cuddling with you. That's really all I need." With that, he took a deep breath, turning his back around, and playing with his fingers. "It's painful leaving, yes. But it has always been like that. It would be much more painful leaving you. You aren't dragging me around, I chose this life, too, you know? So don't ever think about leaving me behind, or wanting to get installed in some place because of me. If we ever do it, I want it to be a decision we both make."

"Yoru..."

He was truly too good. You hugged him and leaned over to kiss him, to show him just how much he loved him...

_"Oi, you lovebirds! Over here!"_

You took a deep breath, letting go of Yoru to pinch the bridge of his nose. "Can we leave Arata in the middle of the desert?"

"No. Let's go meet them, You."

"Just… A quick kiss?"

"What? _No!_ Aoi and Arata are right there!"

"Oh, come on! They have done it dozens of time in front of us, just, _a quick one_! Yoru!" he whined, making Yoru take a few steps back to him.

"_I love you, You…" _He said, as he grabbed him softly by his clothes and placed his lips over his for a few seconds.

"Aoi, Arata! Good to see you! How was the trip to the Black Kingdom?"

"I have so much to tell you, Yoru!"

You shook his head, looking fondly at the scene. Yoru and him could go around the entire world with just their clothes and some money in their pockets, they didn't need anything else.

It would all be okay as long as they were together.

_**Laila Laila... let's play the melody**_

_**You are a darling flavor...**_

You felt how he was flustered and he brushed his fingers over his lips, Yoru already talking with the other two. "Damn. You're really bad for the heart, _my Laila."_

* * *

Hello again~ This was supposed to be short and cute. But I'm actually really happy with how it turned out haha._  
_As I said, Laila meant Night, as well as "Yoru" so when he calls him Laila he is actually saying "My Yoru" haha._  
_The White Oasis and the Black Kingdom, what would they be those places, right?~~ Maybe one day I'll expand over other characters, or Aoi and Arata's side, I don't know haha. What I do know is that I should be studying because I have a test tomorrow. Oh yeah also you can scream at me in twitter, DaiCrystal4, feel free to talk to me~_  
_Well, I'm gonna be going now xD_  
_I hope that you enjoyed it!~_  
_Until next time~~


End file.
